Daryll Ludic
Daryll Ludic is a member of the Team Testosterone and a childhood friend of Geyser and Walter. With Vincent's encouragement, he returns to school after dropping out for a year. He is the vocalist of his band Solitude Solace ''and is deeply loving and protective of others. After a rough childhood and adolescence, he struggles to mature into a responsible and dependent adult. Personality Daryll is generally easygoing and altruistic although being constantly weary due to stress, depression and alcoholism. He is extremely protective and hot-tempered, prone to escalating into violent outbursts, which he detests. Due to the toxic methods in which his parents raised him, it doesn't take much for him to resent someone, be provoked, or distressed. He is amorous, flirty, very clingy, and attentive. He isn't quick to open up and often struggles with verbalizing his emotions, which he often conveys through abstract poetry and music. Willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of those he loves, he is steadfast and unafraid of harm that comes his way. Throughout the story, Daryll struggles with letting go of his past and maturing into a responsible adult. Being used to constantly being taken advantaged of and abused, he is very appreciative and grateful for those who are compassionate and selfless. He easily gets into bad relationships because he sets low standards for himself and he is easy to manipulate when depressed, breaks up with them after a short period of time, but then quickly falls back into another. He is willing to speak up about things people are too afraid to talk about, and stresses deep concern over issues that endanger the safety and wellbeing of others. When alone, he drinks heavily to wash away his stress and sorrows. He's also ''really gay. Appearance Daryll is tall and has an athletic build. He wears several ear piercings and typically dons punk clothing. He has pale skin, green eyes, and medium brown hair (naturally). History He was raised in rural Georgia with his parents and two siblings ( Jimmy and Kristy ). His father was an alcoholic and drug-addicted gambler, while his mother was a deeply conservative and religious woman who worked the farm with Daryll. Daryll's father often attracted dangerous people to their household, and brutally beat up people in front of his children, influencing them to join him because "they are bad people who deserve to be punished and this is how you serve justice". Daryll often beat people with his father, and his anger for people that hurt the people that he loved intensified and manifested into nearly irreversible violent resentment. After meeting Geyser and Walter in their local elementary school, he became a more liberal person and distanced himself from his household. He often got into fights and hurt people who did bad things, and once nearly killed a boy, and then getting sent to jail, which conflicted his perception of justice and judgement. When he was in jail, he learned a lot about himself as he had much time to reflect. After being released, he pursued music and romantic relationships. He was not warmly welcomed home, and his mother and father beat him and alienated him. After a night of a brutal beating from his parents, he flees to a house party that Geyser, drunken, texts him to go to for safety. He meets Bernard Johnson, a drug ring leader who sympathizes with him and offers him drugs to cope with his pain. They become romantically involved, Daryll drops out of school, moves in with him, and eventually dumps him. Afterwards he goes to drug rehabilitation and pursues several other unsuccessful relationships, moves in with his ex-boyfriend (Fang) and eventually meets Vincent at Geyser's welcoming party, who encourages him to return to school, and eventually, home. The comic begins at around this time. Relationships Vincent Initially, Vincent is bewildered by Daryll's foreign appearance and personality enough to be intimidated by him. They bond awkwardly through spending time together with Geyser, Walter, and Kidus. Daryll grows fond of Vincent relatively quickly due to his trustworthiness, generosity, and willingness to change for the better. While Daryll is attracted to Vincent's quirky mannerisms, he often teases and lightly flirts with Vincent meanwhile Vincent is attracted to Daryll's athletic body and masculinity. Daryll encourages Vincent to embrace originality and his faults. They share a close bond and help take care of eachother, in which at some point Vincent reveals to him that he perceives him as a role model and "the father he never had".Vincent appreciates Daryll's selfless and dependable nature, and relies on him for heavily-moral decision-making. Geyser Geyser and Daryll are very close and long-term friends who share a brotherly bond ( but not as close as Geyser and Walter are with eachother). They connect very well and respect each other's interests. They often confide in each other things that they cannot to anyone else. Daryll considers Geyser to be "the person who knows him the best" while considering Bernard to be "the person who knows him the worst". Geyser is very protective of Daryll and does everything he can to keep Daryll calm and out of legal trouble, which Daryll reciprocates. They share endless inside jokes and constantly make eachother laugh despite the atmosphere. While the two get along very well, Daryll's heartbreak concerning Geyser harshly rejecting him years ago still lingers occasionally, which is noticeable. Walter Daryll and Walter share a very complex relationship, often alternating between periods of loathing to closeness. Walter's antisocial behaviors often offend and hurt Daryll, but these tensions ease once Daryll calms himself down and rationalizes the situation, or when Geyser just mediates the two. Daryll admires Walter's perceptiveness and introspectiveness, and often tries to join his company but it is always complicated by both of their inept social skills. Travis Travis and Daryll do not get along, and often bicker and threaten eachother. Daryll forces himself to accept Travis's company due to Vincent's relationship with him meanwhile Travis constantly picks at him and refuses to get along. Travis's possessiveness and jealousy also puts a heavy strain on their relationship, causing him to frequently accuse Daryll of trying to "steal" Vincent or "convert him into his ways". They compete with their fitness as well, often challenging each other, much to everyone's annoyance (but much to Walter's amusement). Apollo Daryll detests Apollo's big ego and is often annoyed and impatient with him. Apollo doesn't care much for Daryll but respects his importance to Geyser and Kidus. They often argue over trivial things, and have conflicting problem solving methods. Apollo dislikes Daryll's excessive selflessness and poor self-care, fashion sense, and taste in men. Daryll dislikes Apollo's selfishness and self-confidence, attitude, and inaction in dire situations. Kidus Daryll and Kidus get along well, and are close to eachother. Daryll's protectiveness, patience, attentiveness and unconditional love gives Kidus comfort and growing attachment to him. Kidus develops strong feelings for Daryll but is forced to silence this when Daryll and Sergio pursue a relationship. Despite these painful feelings, Kidus remains happy for Daryll and truly wishes him to be happiest while Daryll remains oblivious to this. They share feminine interests that they can't discuss with the other boys and a strong passion for nature. Sergio Daryll initially had a massive crush on Sergio when he first saw him, obsessing over and constantly trying to learn about him indirectly and befriend him but too afraid to directly speak to him because he believed "he was not cool enough" for Sergio's friendship. After Vincent introducing the two to eachother, they quickly warm up to each other and become friends. Sergio was a fan of Daryll's band and what he stood for, as well as his dyed hair, and is strongly attracted to him. They became aware of each other's feelings towards each other, however, Sergio complicates this and alternates between allowing Daryll to pursue him and pushing Daryll away, and when Sergio subconsciously kisses him, he immediately isolates and avoids Daryll in order to dissipate his feelings for him. This leaves both of them very hurt and stressed. When Daryll confronts him about this, Sergio confesses that he wants to pursue a relationship with Daryll, but is afraid Daryll will leave him soon for someone else. After assuring and comforting eachother, the two begin a relationship in which they deeply fall in love. They both confess that their relationship is the first happy and most perfect relationship either of them had ever had. They get along well and devote most of their time for each other. Daryll is captivated by Sergio's quirky and mysterious ways, and his wild lifestyle, often overcoming some of his fears with him. Due to Sergio's self-destructive, mental illnesses, and reckless tendencies, Daryll is often very drained and stressed from worrying and trying to protect him and make him happy. Sergio takes advantage of his immense trust in him and often lies and keeps secrets from Daryll in order to suppress his worries. Overall, they are very happy with eachother and genuinely enjoy each other's company and eachother's character. Trivia * He is the oldest of the TT, and the only one to have dropped out of high school. * His favorite genres of music are metalcore and deathcore. * Ever since he was little, he always wanted a ferret. He has one named Pookie. * He would get tattoos, but he is afraid of needles. * He redyes his hair every 3 days. * Although he can play bass guitar, he only does vocals for his band and plays the bass independently as a hobby.